


Consummation

by Reaty



Category: Marvel 616, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Amputation Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Non-Lethal Vore, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Venom: Space Knight, Tentacles, Venom is a kink himself, Vore, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaty/pseuds/Reaty
Summary: Venom wants more.





	Consummation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Consummation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634532) by [Reaty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaty/pseuds/Reaty). 



> I wrote this fanfic some time ago, but just now I decided to publish it properly. I want to warn that English is not my native language, and this text is my best attempt in translation from Russian. My English grammar is pretty bad, and I may use some words wrong, so please tell me if I've fucked something up too much. Otherwise, enjoy!

If you think about it, Flash, probably should have expected this. By and large, there have been hints before, and if he did not notice them, it was all the fault of his attempts to save at least some of the normal view of the world. He was too soon found himself in the thick of things he was not prepared for, and the only way to maintain sanity seemed to hold on to the good old stereotypes. Some affection from purple girl with snakes on her head? This he could handle. Dealing with feelings of telepathic shape-shifting black slurry was much more difficult.

When it all began - when he was handed Venom, just like some experimental gadget with a bad temper - Flash did not even think to take him as a person. For the most part he thought about him as a monster, or - when there was no disruption - perceived the symbiote as an extension of himself. It was great, and because of it, if sometimes during masturbation, he suddenly noticed that he touched himself not entirely with his hand ... Well, what did it matter? It was like using toys and all that stuff.

Flash could not say exactly when his mind changed. After Klyntar when they were able to talk for the first time as an equals? Or maybe even earlier. Earlier, when he realized that this strange alien creature loves him with hungry, insatiable love. Or when it came to him that it wants to be loved in return.

Or when he began to feel that he is ready to return the feeling.

But in the end they finaly talked, and agreed to be partners, and everything was simple and wonderful. But more in the presence of Venom Flash does not masturbate. Because Venom was not a toy, or even an beast, he was an intelligent being, and ... Well, it would be awkward. Right?  
In other words, Flash could very well ignore the obvious.

 

* * *

 

By the way about the obvious: Flash still could not manage to reliably find out what his relationship with the Valkyrie was. Like, where they dating, or just friends with benefits? It would be better to know for sure, or the one can broke someone heart again without noticing. Flash kissed some aliens in space and everything. Would she be upset?

"A dog," commented on the Valkyrie, but did not even think to get off of him. She has her own viewing of relationship, maybe asgardian, or some special sort of feministic, and Flash still could not fully understand it. "Or rather, two dogs. Shoo!"

The last was intended to Venom. Black shiny tentacle leaned out from under the blanket and tried to entwine her leg. Hearing the shout, it drew back reluctantly.

"I told you once," said the Valkyrie. "I lie with Flash, not with you. You can not behave yourself - get out of the bed."

To honor Valkyrie, Venom she was not afraid. And does not even objected to his presence in the bed, while this presence was not too exhibited. Alas, sometimes he got some unappropriate ideas.  
The black slurry heaved hump, showed its teeth and hissed at her.

"Flash," Valkyrie said.

"Venom," said Flash.

His symbiote obeyed. With resentful view (if shapeless black puddle can look resentful), he flowed off the bed and reluctantly crawled out of the bedroom. And even slammed the door at parting.

"He'll be pouting," commented on Flash with a touch of sympathy. He was naked to the waist, Valkyrie had no armor, and it was the first time they were going to have sex after Flash returning from space - in a hotel room, because he no longer had an apartment in New York. Being with Avengers while living in Philadelphia was not always convenient. Well at least he left the Thunderbolts.

"Let him pout," Valkyrie said. "Or let him find his own maiden. The same kind, with the teeth."

Flash laughed, imagining the picture.

"There are no girls symbiotes," he said. "More precisely," he remembered Mania "they may see themselves as girls, but in fact they do not have sex. They multiply by... dividing... probably?" He wondered. Alien biology was not his forte.

"Very informative," Valkyrie said dryly, pushing him in the chest and making him stretch out on the bed again . She preferred to pose rider, it was only logical, given that he did not have legs, but he suspected that she just really liked to dominate. Not that he minded.

"Where did we leave off?" She smiled, holding his pants, but then in the air above her head suddenly appeared a bluish glowing ball. Perhaps magical, but you never know. From it came a little distorted female voice:

"Val? Val, we need you! This is urgent!" there was muffled sounds as if someone whispered, and then the voice said. "Very, very hot-urgent! Right now!"

"Odin's Beard!" Valkyrie muttered, much to his disappointment dismounting Flash and releasing his belt. "Alas, duty calls."

"Can I help?" Flash offered with the hope, raising himself on his elbows. It seems that sex was canceled, but sharply fallen spirit could be improve with a good fight.

"Sorry, hero, but only maidens are accepted in this club," responded Valkyrie, dressing quickly. He rolled his eyes. Oh yes. Special female superhero team.

"Okay, fine. Go to polish your nails to each other, or whatever you do there."

She gave him a look that made him immediately realize that he would bitterly regret those words, but not now. Aragorn was already stamping beneath the window.

When she left, he still lay in bed for a while, feeling lonely and abandoned, because there was nothing else to do. Then he thought about someone else who probably also felt lonely and abandoned. Flash took his prosthetic legs from under the bed and went to look for Venom.

He was found out in the living room in his humanoid form, he sat hunched over on the couch and pointedly not looking in the direction of Flash. It was pure show-off: Flash knew that white spots on his head only mimic the eyes, but in reality the symbiote just as good can see with his back. Venom pouted, and it was manifested physically: his massive figure went all the bumps.

"Hey, buddy," Flash fell onto the couch next to him. "Enough sulking. Yeah, she does not like you so much - that's happens."

Venom turned his head towards him. When he was calm, he wore impassive and impenetrable mask of Agent of Cosmos. But now he was not in the good mood, and so demonstrated his favorite Evil Symbiote face - all long teeth and scary eyes.

"I do not like her sssso much, too!" He hissed, showing teeth and sticking out his tongue. "You alwaysss kicking me out when shhhhhe ssssayss sssso!"

"Well, um..." Flash reached out to touch Venom's clawed hand to calm him - mental contact he always understood better than words. But this time he felt only smooth flesh - no attempt to reach out liquid tentacles, to absorb into the skin, to initiate the merger. Given how uncomfortable symbiote would feel separated from a partner, he must have been hurt more than he reveal.

"You wanted her to ssssstay, but shhhhe left," accused Venom. "I never leave you when you need me!"

"Hey," Flash said slightly stunned. The case took a slightly unexpected turn. "Hey, are you what, jealous?"

"Ssssssss!" Angrily hissed Venom, like a punctured tire. He did not say yes or no. Well, that did tell a lot.

"Come on," Flash took a hefty black paw of Venom and interwoven their fingers in the hope that it will tempt him to contact. "Come on, it's different. Me and Val, we ... We just work together and sleep together sometimes ... that's all. She's even never let me take her out for movies. You and I, we are together, always. Partners, remember?"

"Partnerssss," grimly repeated Venom. He suddenly grinned even wider, showing all his teeth, well, a lot of teeth, not that they had been a constant amount. "You do not sssslep withhh me anymore," he said.

"Um, what?" Flash stared at him. Suddenly, with a fluid motion - Flash barely had time to understand what happened - Venom attacked him, threw him on a couch, clutching claws to his chest, and hung on top of him as a black humpy mass, surrounded by the fan of curved tentacles. His ominous snarling maw was an inch of Flash's face. It probably should have been terrifying, but Flash was not scared. He was only stunned.

"Before," Venom hissed furiously, "before you let me touch you when you wanted..."

"What..." Flash repeated. His head was spinning. Venom's claws slightly scratched his bare skin. Flash swallowed. "Are you serious? I'm not... I mean, I never thought... Do you mean when I..." he paused, painfully trying to collect a bunch of jumping thoughts. "You are interested in sex at all?" He said finally, because of all the questions, rushing in his head, it seemed the most sensible. "With... with me?" He added weakly.

"I want you, Flashhhh," hissed Venom, almost touching his face with long tongue. "All of you!"

"But I am already yours!" Flash said.

He suddenly flushed, realizing how it sounded. They... did not speak of such things. In recent time, especially since they were on Klyntar and Venom has become more independent, they both tried to adhere to formal relations. They used words like "friend" and "partner". Flash was desperate to somehow normalize what was between them, and Venom, catching his desire, was doing the same, they both pretended it's something simple, something that fits in human terms ... as if they did not read each other's thoughts, was not merging body and soul, as even short-lived separation was not burned them both, like acid. Like Venom was not closer to him then his own skin.

Well, if you think about it, sex was quite fit here ...

"I want," insisted Venom. "Aren't you want thissss?"

He licked his chin with the tip of the flexible slippery tongue. Flash flinched, but not of disgust. In some rational part of his mind he knew he should probably feel fear and disgust when a giant black sharp-toothed creature licks his face, but he felt nothing like this. Quite the contrary. God, quite the contrary...

He swallowed, feeling himself blushing like a boy. No-no-no. He had boundaries. He had been not sure exactly where they were, but he just had. Aliens, okay. Aliens that look like attractive women of the earth, even of the strange color. About aliens that look like earthly men he did not thought, but if he did, he would have accepted this with a courage of a man who is trying to be progressive. But aliens that look like a horror movie characters? Absolutely not.

Or maybe yes, he thought, when Venom pushed up his chin with the tip of his tongue, forcing him to raise his head, and licked his neck, finding there some place about which Flash have no idea before this moment, but because of which his breath quickened and somehow he wanted to laugh.

"What the hell," he moaned. "What... oh... oh God... Ve-Venom?"

Symbiote enlaced him with tentacles, which were hardened, then flowed into a viscous mass, stuck to the skin, flowed and slid along it. This was nothing new, but usually Venom sought to merge completely as soon as possible, touch has never been an end in itself. Now... oh hell, it was nice. He could feel emotions of the symbiote, hunger and curiosity, but not as his own - between their minds remained thin translucent membrane, and somehow it was exciting and made him shiver.

Flash groaned again when Venom's thick tongue wrapped around his neck, it was warm and slippery, and so strong that it could strangle him, and it was drooled, and God...

He was aroused. He was certainly damn aroused, and thin black tentacles have stealthily crept under the waistband of his pants to get to...

"Oh... no," escaped him. "No, no, Venom, stop, I do not..." 'I do not want this' would not be quite true, so he stopped, knowing that he could not fool the symbiote. "Look, we're not... it's a bad idea..." He twitched slightly, not hoping to escape, but wanting to mark his point. Venom just squeezed him tighter, not going to stop. Flash twitched harder. "Venom!" This time his voice was demanding. "Enough!"

Venom froze. He was half looming over him, half spreading over his skin, long tongue let him go and only constantly wriggled between toothy jaws. Flash was definitely sure that it should not look so exciting. He took a breath.

"Listen, it's all fun, but I really do not think we should do this. I mean, it's not quite..." normal. It's not quite normal, that's what he wanted to say, but just nothing in his connection with Venom was normal from the start, so this argument was unlikely to be meaningful. Flash sighed and tried again. -"I just... boundaries. We should have some boundaries, don't you think so?"

Venom looked like he was thinking for a moment:

"No," he concluded, showing teeth. Flash swallowed.

"Oh. Well," he said. "It's a little scary, you know."

This time, Venom grinned:

"Do not be afraid," he whispered sweetly. His tentacles braided Flash's head, stroked his temples. "I can make you feel good," he promised.

Well, in that Flash did not doubt. That was the whole symbiotes trick: they make you feel good... To be honest, he had a serious suspicion that Venom aroused him because he was doing something with his body chemistry. He was like a drug, which Flash have long lost hope to refuse. Still sex...

Flash licked his lips. Frankly, his body did not mind at all. All the barriers were in the head.

But he let Venom into his head, too, so...

Perhaps it was another step to insanity, but...

He sighed and closed his eyes, then opened his eyes again and said:

"Oh, well. Okay?"

Venom's black flesh spilled on him, covered him with adhesive elastic wave, lifted, turned, arched. He was now suspended in the air in a web of tentacles, which quickly stripped off his pants with underwear and threw away prostheses. He gasped, suddenly feeling so helpless, nude, with firmly standing cock and bare stumps of legs, useless and ugly. They always bothered him during sex, and he preferred the positions in which they were not to be seen. Not that he had a large variety of positions.

"I like them," said Venom, criss-crossing his stumps with a viscous black cobwebs, apparently he had read his thoughts. "They make you sssso vunerable, sssso weak..."

"Hey, it's not so pleasant to hear it," muttered Flash. Venom licked his lips:

"But you have me," he hissed softly. His tentacles slowly caressed the inner thighs, yet not touching the main thing. "I make you sssstrong, I like that you need me ssso much, Flashhh... Thatssss why I like them..." his voice was smug, but in his emotions flashed echo of age-old longing, resentment and loneliness.

Flash made a breath. This had sense. If he would not have lost his legs at war, he would never agreed to the deadly dangerous experiment with Venom, and they would not be in this strange symbiosis. To Venom, tortured by experiments and drugs, tired of losing partners, his injury turned out to be a lucky ticket that's just...

"Bullshit," said Flash. "I... I do not need you only because of my legs, you know," he reached forward, grasping Venom's broad shoulders with his hands and pressing his face against his chest. Under his fingers flesh remained firm, but near the face became moist and supple, like wet clay, and tiny liquid tendrils, reaching out of it, braided over his chin and forehead. Flash could not resist to touch it with his tongue and felt a sweet and musky taste.

'They offered me another symbiote, you know," he whispered in bubbling flesh. "More peaceful one. When they wanted to take you away, these Klyntar guys."

Venom gave a short and furious squeal, glaring claws in the Flash's back, even more tentacles spilled from his body and entwined Flash entirely, pressing him closely, just like symbiote was afraid that someone would take him away. Flash just slightly groaned, pushing his face tighter in Venom's chest.

"I know," he said quietly. "I got mad too," he rubbed his cheek over the flesh, ignoring the fact that the black stuff stick to the skin. "I would never... Even if they... If they'd kill you. I do not know what I'd do then, maybe go crazy, but I would not bond with another symbiote. It's just..." - he tried to pull away, but the tentacles just squeezed him tighter. Sharp claws scratched his shoulders and seems to draw blood. Flash took painful sharp breath:

"Venom!"

"Ssssssorry," whizzed symbiote, and his claws melted to adhesive resin, fused to the wounds, enveloping them, and healing. Flash sighed, closing his eyes. Someone here was too emotional. But Venom could apologize, and the physical merger was always so sweet...

Oh, and he pressed his hard cock directly to the black flesh, both dense and supple, and sticky, and wet, and readily taking it in, and compressing it just like was needed, and Flash realized that he was gasping, and his hips twitched, and Venom was licking his face again, and when the tip of a long flexible tongue slid across his lips, he opened his mouth without thinking.

Venom's tongue immediately slipped inside, and, hell, it was too much, so long and thick, and writhing, Flash almost choked, but it seemed to be the best thing he took in the mouth at all his life, and he groaned, clasping it with his lips, trying to lick it back. The tongue had that sweet taste, and it did not fit in Flash's mouth, even by half, and Flash's chin was dripping with saliva. If it could be called a kiss, then, of course, the most dirty and insane of all. Venom made a hissing sound and a tongue thrust deep in his throat, and Flash again muffled groan, trying to move his hips harder, driving into the flesh of the symbiote, but it was uncomfortable with the pitiful stumps instead of legs, he did not have any support. Tentacles seized him from behind, pushing and helping to move more sharply. He gasped for breath, heart pounding like crazy, and around him was just black and sticky, and so sweet, so...

He felt the wave floating over him, and he twitched and arched, and his whole body ringed - but he did not come. The flash of pleasure had evolved into something almost painful, spots danced before his eyes, and he sagged helplessly in elastic tentacles - but he did not come, and now he saw why: black tendril tightly wrapped around his cock, holding off orgasm. Flash groaned in disappointment, his head thrown back:

"Venom!"

"Shhhhhhh," hissed symbiote, licking his cheek and reeling new liquid ring of tentacles around his body. "You will come when I desssside."

"Hmmm, so we are playing this kind of games now, aren't we?" The Flash muttered, squinting, so Venom's saliva would not flow in the eye. "You should have told me earlier."

"I will make you feel good," promised Venom. Flash felt wet and sticky things slides along the inside of his thighs, envelops the scrotum and rushes on, between the buttocks. "But before that I want a whole of you."

"Oh," said Flash. "Oh. I got it."

The tentacles pulled his hips apart, but not hard, just like hinting. He took the hint and dutifully parted them himself. Strangely, he did not even see the point in objecting. Venom wants to fuck him? Excellent. Cool. Anything.

Venom meanwhile almost completely lost physical appearance - he now hung over Flash like stirring shapeless mass, there were only sticked out eyeless maw studded with teeth on all sides. And it was still incredibly seductive. Flash reached out and touched the wet, hard teeth. The maw gaped, dumped out the tongue, and he put his fingers into it with fascination. Inside, too, it had teeth in several rows.

Something wet poking uncertainly between his buttocks. Flash bit his lip:

"Come on, stop teasing," he said hoarsely. "Fuck me."

At the same moment, a thin slippery tentacle screwed into him. He gasped, but it was rather tickled. Venom happily licked his hand, and then deftly shut his mouth, so that the entire Flash's palm was inside. Sharp as needles, teeth dug into his wrist very lightly, not even to take the blood, but it would be enough to slightly compress the jaws to... Flash looked at it, breathing heavily, and felt going crazy. He's almost wanted to...

He gasped again, then groaned when he felt tentacles inside him become thicker and harder, swells and expands. It did not hurt, it was... it was frighteningly pleasant indeed, especially when it began to squirm, sending shivers throughout his body. He became hot, his cock throbbing, his hips twitched in tight grip of the tentacles. Inside him slippery thing moved, twitched, rubbed and inflate, filling him completely... and then filling more. At some point it was already hurt, Flash shuddered, screamed, drenched in sweat and mucus. Venom has released his hand, licked his neck, and then suddenly bit into his shoulder, hurtful, much to the blood. Flash sobbed, tugging. Inside, between his legs, he felt, too, started bleeding, and just for a second, he was frightened.

Then it was gone. The pain disappeared, faded as if it had never been. Venom once licked his thick tongue over his shoulder, and triangular deep wounds healed away. Flash breathed hard and heavy through his teeth. His ass squelched, bursting with thick - thick as a hand now - tentacle, pushing into it, but it was just amazing pleasant, not painful. Flash closed his eyes. Symbiote could heal almost any wound. He could have torn him to pieces if he wanted to, without any consequences.

"Want," Venom hissed. Flash opened his eyes and saw that the toothy maw descended below, licking his abdomen. For some reason he suddenly imagined these jaws grabbing in his stomach, and tearing out the bloody innards. He winced. He did not know why he imagined that. Maybe it was Venom's thoughts.

'I love you, Flashhhh," suddenly said Venom in sibilant whisper. He sank even lower and licked his reddened hardened cock. Flash gasped. His stretched ass was throbbing, yielding sweet heat along his spine, and the touch to his cock made something go off in his head, buzzing in his ears, he reached over to touch the teeth again, as the long tongue caressed him so good, so...

"Love you, Flashhh," hissed Venom passionately, wrapping his tongue around Flash's penis along with the scrotum. "Want whole! Want to tear you apart! Want to eat you alive!"

At other times, Flash could be wary, because from Venom such statements could be quite literal. But he could not think clearly. He was breathing hard, and he was so close, and groaned in disappointment when the monstrous symbiote's head broke away from his cock and has risen again to lick his face. However, it soon was replaced with some tentacle that wrapped around his cock in spiral and began to stroke, slowly and painfully. Intermittently breathing, Flash threw his head back, allowing Venom to lick his neck, face, hair.

"Mine," somehow desperately hissed Venom. "Want to eat!"

He opened the toothy jaws as wide as it would be too much for someone who actually have jaw bones. Long white teeth sticked out his gums and curved to hooks, dripping with transparent saliva, and inside, in the throat, there was bubbling black slurry. Flash was staring at it spellbound, untill it was too close, and only then he instinctively recoiled, but thick and long Venom's tongue wrapped around his head, holding it in place. Flash twitched again, this time out of perplexity, but it was too late. Mouth first awkwardly grabbed him across the skull, teeth scratching his temple, then opened again, pushing Flash's chin with the tongue, leaned forward in one motion and closed around his head. Black came out of the top and on his eyes, blinding, sealing his mouth, not allowing to scream, and Flash felt the sharp teeth closed around his neck, as if Venom was going to bite his head off.

There was no pain, but Flash shook. He saw nothing, but felt Venom's slippery tongue, felt wet sticky walls and inner rows of small teeth dug into her cheeks and neck. He felt the outer teeth, long and sharp, in his throat. He felt the tentacles, which continued to move in him and around him, while his head was in the Venom's mouth.

He knew that Venom would not harm him. He knew, that knowledge was under his skin, but ... The hell, alien toothy monster was biting his head, and all his deepest primal instincts at that point was screaming in terror, and... and...

And it should have not felt so good. Lord.

He wasn't suffocating - perhaps for the same reason that he wasn't suffocating in his "suit". He felt... something that was never experienced before. Mortal terror - but so sweet, so alluring. He was aroused as never before in his life.

Another tentacle loop swept over his shoulders, pressing his hands to the body. Toothy jaws move, and Flash turned cold, but they are not tightened, but on the contrary, spread widely, and he felt the damp walls, frantically tightening, sliding down his face - but did not understand what was happening until Venom's teeth closed again - this time on his ribs. Something wet, sticky and smooth was now firmly encompasses not only his head, but the shoulders and chest in tight cocoon. Venom spoke seriously - he was really going to eat him alive.

Shiver went through all his body. He instinctively jerked, twitching all over, not noticing that this only made teeth to dig deeper into his skin. Venom gave out a dull rumbling, vibrating through the wet walls of his body. Flash heard his thoughts, happy, predatory and in love:

'Hush. You are mine. I will eat you. It's okay.'

Flash tried to catch his breath. He still wasn't suffocating, though his head was... in the stomach? Esophagus? If we assume that the symbiote got something of it. He was not choked, and it was comforting. It's okay, throbbing in the head, it's okay... It was nice actually, the way the Venom's flesh stretched across his body like a glove, and he was helpless, and those teeth... God, the teeth already crept to his belly. He felt a thrill thinking about the innards again. For some reason this thought now struck him as sexy.

Solid and slippery thing was still moving inside, sending his body sweet waves with every move, even though Flash had almost forgotten about it. He was too absorbed with how sticky thick walls tighten around his body, pushing it deeper, deeper, and it was like... it was almost like sex, and he realized that he was trembling and whining, though no one could hear him. Well, maybe Venom could. His teeth closed again, now on Flash's hips. Below the hips Flash has nothing. Flash screamed and jerked again, because his cock was now pressed against the damp flesh, and it can be Venom's tongue, but he was not sure. And tentacle inside him, it was still there, moving in a measured pace, but seemed to stretch him more and more, and it was so sweet, but again almost hurt, and maybe words about tearing him apart were not a joke, too, and… and the walls suddenly squeezed him so hard and tight on all sides, and Flash suddenly realized that now he was suffocating.

He thought he was going to die. He was going to die - for some reason this idea was not frightening, but seemed beautiful, desirable, magnificent - he will die, and Venom will swallow him whole, and will consume him, and then...

With that thought he came, and black before his eyes flashed white, and for the first time his orgasm was so strong that he literally lost consciousness.

 

* * *

 

He was in the dark, and there was nothing but the wet heat on all sides. It was squeezing him so tightly that he could not move, but it was not hurt. There was no pain.

Each hole in his body was filled with sticky liquid. He was not choking because he did not need to breathe. He did not need anything. He was not alone, and the one with whom he was surrounded his every bit, as it should be.

Everything was okay.

 

* * *

 

When Flash woke up, he was, of course, alive and lay somehow in bed in the bedroom and even in his pajama pants, but he had a feeling that all the muscles in his body turned to jelly. He could not bring himself to move. Venom smeared on the top of him, and formless slush flowed lazily through his body to and fro.

Nothing hurt - not in the lower regions, nor the upper ones, and, raising his head, he realised that there was not a single scratch from teeth on his body. If not for the familiar feeling of devastation after sex, he would have thought that all this was just a dream. To tell the truth, everything really seemed like a dream to him, too surreal to process it completely.

"Well, it was..." Flash started hoarsely and stopped. He did not know what to say. It was creepy as hell. It was amazing. I have nearly died. Let's do this again.

Fortunately, the symbiote did not need words. Flash caught in his thoughts tinge of complacency, while liquid sticky tentacles continued to flow through his body, caressing him slightly. It was good, nice, as usual...

"I'm not even sure it was sex, actually..." muttered Flash. Probably, there should be be a different word for it. He, however, doubted that it existed, whether in the languages of men or klyntar.

Thin symbiote tentacle reached for his face, grew a little toothy mouth and licked his cheek, like a dog.

"I love you too, buddy, you do know it, right?" sighed Flash, because behind complacency there was still mingled thread of greedy jealousy and anxiety. And also because it was true. Probably?

"Sssssss," hissed Venom, but the sound was frankly happy.

"But we still should talk about boundaries. I'm serious!"

"Ssss," said Venom. Apparently, he was not in the mood for articulate conversation. Flash sighed and lay back on the bed, allowing postcoital weakness and familiar sweetness of the union to take over him.

"Well, okay," he surrendered. - Maybe the next time."


End file.
